Diaries
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: In thie fanfic you will find exerpts from the diaries of your favorite anime, manga, and game characters! Different pairings depending on what series. Chapter 3: Xenosaga. Discontinued
1. Intro

Welcome to our collection of excerpts from the Diary's of different characters.

There will be many familiar names; coming from all different animes, manga, and games.

This is the list of anime, manga, and games that characters will be appearing from.

-Angel Sanctuary

-Avatar: The last Air bender

-Beauty Pop

-Black Blood Brothers

-Black Lagoon

-Black Cat

-Bleach

-Blood+

-Death Note

-Eureka 7

-Fate/Stay Night

- Fruits Basket

-Full Metal Alchemist

-Fushigi Yuugi

-Ghost Hunt

-Godchild

-Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

-GunXSword

-Inuyasha

-Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden

-Samurai 7

-Samurai Champloo

-Shaman King

-The Gentlemen's Alliance

-Trinity Blood

-Tsubasa Chronicle

-Vision of Escaflowne

-Xenosaga

-Zatch Bell

You can leave reviews with suggestions for who we will do next.

There are a few characters that we already have in mind, that will be done.

Please Review and let us know whose inner workings of their mind YOU want to know about!

Puppy444219 & Kinari139


	2. Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar. It belongs solely to the people who created it.

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Dear Diary,

I lost Boomie again!! I was innocently walking down the road to where we we're camping- Aang, Katara, and Toph we're already there, as they didn't come with me on my walk.

Anyway, I decided to give Boomie a work out, and threw him a good distance. On the first shot- I killed a squirrel. I couldn't believe it! Poor poor Squirrel.

You'd think that I'd put Boomie away, but no! I needed to through him again. So I did. But this time, He didn't come back. So I ran, looking for my precious friend. Eventually, it was getting late, so I headed back to camp, unhappy.

I just couldn't believe I had lost Boomie! Again!

Anyway, I sat down beside Toph, who ignored me, and thought about all the happy time I had with Boomie (tears)

While sitting here, Katara walked to me, and said I was an idiot, so of course, I strike back, but when look, to my great surprised, she held….

BOOMIE!

I was so happy! I jumped for joy, and hugged Boomie tight, promising never to let him go again.

Toph said I was an idiot, but I didn't care. I had Boomie again.

Of course, I broke my promise to Boomie.

Better go… Gotta look for Boomie……again.

With love,

Sokka


	3. Xenosaga

Disclaimer: We do not own Xenosaga. It belongs solely to the people who created it.

**Xenosaga**

Dear Diary,

When I woke up this morning, I thought it was going to be a good day. Everything seemed to be going together, as I got ready; until I went to get dressed.

My clothes were missing.

So I did the only thing I could: I kept my pajamas on.

I got a lot of weird looks as I walked to where I was meeting everyone.

I actually got there early---and I wasn't surprised to see KOS-MOS there. She took one look at me, but said nothing. That's when Shion walked up to me. She asked me why I was in my pajamas still, so I told her: I didn't know where any of my clothes were.

She just laughed at me, and shook her head.

After that, pretty much everyone arrived all at once. They all asked me about my attire, so I told them the same thing I told Shion.

They seemed to understand, and decided we'd all look for my clothes before we went out.

We looked _everywhere_ but we just couldn't find them. In the end, they had me borrow something from Jr. because he was closest in size to me. So I wore a pair of shorts and a shirt that was a bit too big for me, believe it or not.

After we finished everything we had planed, I was so tired, especially since we had to look for my clothing all morning.

Jr. came with me to my room, mumbling about wanting to check something out.

I just shrugged it off, and let him come with me. There was no harm in that, right?

Anyway, once we reached my room, Jr. followed me in.

And boy, were we surprised to find my room _covered_ in my clothing.

For a few minutes we both stood there in shock. Who ever planned this knew I'd be gone all day.

After the shock wore off, Jr. burst into laughter and I couldn't help but join him.

We both laughed for a few minutes, and then started to pick my clothes up and put them away. Once done, Jr. turned to leave, but before he did, he went up to me and kissed me on the cheek!

I was so shocked, that I didn't notice him sneak away; but I was happy. He did like me!

So, I decided to write today's events in you, Diary. I want to remember this forever!

But It's getting pretty late, so I'm going to go to bed now; though I still don't know whe messed up my clothes.

With Love,

MOMO


End file.
